User blog:J1coupe/ERVG Season 6 News with Aiden Pearce
Jason Shin... A college student... And a rap battle series, huh. Commander Shepard... Solid Snake... Max Payne... Kirby... Phoenix Wright... Jak and D- Why, hello, I did not notice you there. I'm''' Aiden Pearce', from Watch_Dogs. Don't mind the body. Or the bullet hole on his face. Bit of an incident here, you see. Ah. Wait, you're the audience of his so-called rap battles, aren't you? Well, on behalf of the dead writer of yours, I'll gladly go through his phone and give you the news regarding the ''Season 6 of Epic Rap Battles of Video Games. Now, this here says Season 5 isn't over yet. A big whooping finale is waiting for you, apparently. The data was so corrupted that I wasn't able to find the pictures, but I did manage to dig up the helpers. It seems WonderPikachu12, RespectThePixel, Tkid115, Meatholl AND LakuitaBro01.2 were all helping him in this finale. Hmm. I wonder what the finale would be. If you can find a correlation between these five people, you might be able to figure it out. There isn't a specific date here, except that he scribbled on "whenever the verses are finished". His progress bar is filled about half, so I'm going to assume half or so of the battle is done. I can't find any other data on this finale of his, so I guess you'll have to wait and see. Now, what's this? Well, that's interesting. Looks like I have acquired the file for the next ten battles of Season 6. Too bad that his phone was damaged during the gunfight, or I would have had access to the clean file. Well, this is as good as it gets. It's going to have ten battles, just like any other seasons. Whatever that means. It also says he still wants your suggestions even though Season 6 is already all planned out. Oh, and a hateful comment below it by some hacker named DW_AS2039 that says "You said that on your last news blog too, you dickhead." Well, isn't he a nice guy. He just might be my next target. Anyways, I digress. Looks like the next season of ERVG is still going strong. You better give him those suggestions he wants. ... Even though, he's, well, dead. *Siren wails* HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Shit, looks like the cops found me. Well, it was fun chatting with you, bud, but you better run; you don't want to get shot, eh? I'm going to shut down the whole city for a moment, so watch where you're going. Don't trip. ... Oh. Lookie. Looks like there was *one* more file about the series after all. I'll send it to your phone later. Now, run along. (Aiden taps his phone and the city plunges into complete darkness for about a minute or so) *DING* YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE. "Have fun. - The Vigilante" DOWNLOADING THE PICTURE... ... 20%... 30%... 50%... 80%... DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. NOW DISPLAYING THE PICTURE: SEASON 6 HINTS.PNG Thanks for reading! As usual, try to guess the rappers- I'll see you soon with the S5 finale! Category:Blog posts